Escort Me
by aywowww
Summary: As a gift from his brother Jasper, Edward hooks up with Seattle's most high class escort, Bella Swan. Though he's curious as to why the other men she beds mysteriously disappear after a night with her, he'll take his chances. O/S. Detailed summary inside


Summary: As a gift from his brother Jasper, Edward hooks up with Seattle's most high class escort, Bella Swan. Though he's curious as to why the other men she beds mysteriously disappear after a night with her, he'll take his chances and having loved Bella since middle school, he accepts the gift.

What he doesn't know, is Bella isn't any ordinary escort. Her job goes deeper than simply bedding men for money. The money means nothing; it's what happens when they agree to return to her that matters the most.

A/N: hello friends! A few weeks ago, this little story popped into my head and I couldn't shake it, so I decided to write it. It's my first one shot, so be gentle.

Though I'd love to share the inspiration with you, I simply cannot. I will say inspiration came from a personal experience ;) and no, I didn't have a play date with an escort.

I was halfway done with this last night when I decided to change the background and entire plot. Needless to say, I was up till 5:30 this morning changing things and finishing it up.

The beta had a load on her hands when she woke up this morning, bless her.

This o/s is both EPOV and BPOV and switches back and forth a couple of times. It may seem a bit confusing but all with good reason.

ENJOY!

EPOV

It is when I hear her heels clicking on the floor that I become nervous. Each step she takes bringing me closer to every male in Seattle's wet dream.

Every male between the ages of twelve and dead wanted her. Select few, and I mean VERY few have actually had her. Even fewer than that stuck around to tell about it. The ones that DID stick around, were never around for very long. After about a week, they all seemed to just disappear. No warning and no contact afterwards. Just as if they never existed.

Before they disappeared, though, and it was brought up, they all got the same look in their eyes. The one wavering between trying not to shit themselves and fear.

No one could ever figure out why all these men were so frightened after a sexcursion with her. It was as if they were in fear for their life.

I had known Bella Swan since we were in kindergarden. After our freshman year in high school, she was moved from here to live with her mom in upstate New York. All the way across the country. Nobody ever heard from her after that.

About a year after graduation, she mysteriously showed up again but things were different.

Not only did she dress different, she kept herself withdrawn from everyone. She didn't go out and shop, she didn't go to bars or clubs. Hell, she didn't even go grocery shopping. She hired people to do those mundane things like grocery shop for her. If anything required her to leave the house, she paid people to do it. So I heard. I had never seen her out and neither had anybody else. That's where the theory of hired help came along. Every public thing expected of her, someone else was always seen in her place.

Everyone in Seattle and in the surrounding areas knew what she was doing about a year after she returned. Nobody asked questions and nobody ever gave answers. It was just a known fact. Oddly enough, the men who disappeared were always single. A few unhappily married men tried getting in with her, some offering ridiculous amounts of money, but she wouldn't budge. She apparently had a strict "non-committed" rule.

All of a sudden I felt a little ridiculous being here. I was not only nervous but embarrassed.

My brother, Jasper, had scheduled me a "date" with Bella for my 25th birthday. Prepaid and everything. All I had to do was show up.

I never expected to be where I was at this very moment, though. I had dreamed of this moment since I was 15 years old. Not exactly this moment but something along the lines of what these general moments would consist of.

I had been crushing on Bella Swan since seventh grade. She was best friend's with my sister, Alice, so that offered me time to be around her often. After she left, I tried my best to forget about her. No freshman guy in high school whined and complained about a girl that moved. It was high school. Unless you wanted to get made fun of the rest of your days there, you didn't bitch about a piece of ass that left. It's just how it was.

I wiped my hands on the leather chair I was sitting in. I looked up towards the second floor, trying to get a view of anything. Her heels clicking were the only assurance I had that she was here. I looked to the reception area at the woman sitting behind the desk. She was an attractive woman, but not my type. Much too harsh looking. Her almost white blonde hair looked wild; curly at the bottom, smooth on top and sticking out everywhere. Her makeup looked to have been done by movie makeup artist for a zombie movie. Too much black around the eyes and her lips were hot pink.

She smiled at me and I nervously smiled back. I feared if I didn't she would jump over the desk and attack.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like a glass of wine while you wait?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be great. How much?" I asked, reaching back for my wallet.

She shook her head at me and held up one hand. "Complimentary sir," she said. "Red or white?"

"Red will be fine. Thank you." I bowed my head in thanks as she sauntered off from behind the desk.

I wiped my hands, again, on my black dress pants. Jasper failed to tell me til today, that he had gotten me a gift for my birthday tomorrow. Apparently today was the only day she could get me in. Jasper also informed me that I had better show up on time because he had prepaid and it was damn good money too.

When he told me, I wasn't sure whether or not to be nervous or excited. As of right now, I was mainly both. I was nervous because I was getting services from an escort and I was terrified of anyone finding out. I was excited because I was finally getting to sleep with Bella. Also, I was a little embarrassed by the fact that this would be the first time I had gotten laid in almost 4 months.

Thank you, Jasper.

"Here you go sir," the receptionist said as she handed me a glass of red wine.

"Thank you, um...may I have your name?" I asked as I took the glass from her hands.

"Irina" she said with a purr.

I thanked her again and took a drink from my glass. It was delicious! I usually am not a wine drinker but prefer the red over the white. However, this was very tasteful. I could drink this with dinner every night.

I was embarrassed by the fact that I had downed my entire glass in a mere two or three drinks.

My thoughts immediately halted at the sound of my name being echoed from the most beautiful voice that I could never forget.

"Edward Cullen."

I looked up and there, standing but a few feet away from me, was the tangible star of every fantasy that ever played inside my head.

I was a little disappointed by the fact that she said it so lifelessly. I don't know what I expected though. This was her job. Sure, she had the option of being picky and refusing clients but nevertheless, it was a job.

I was just another client. Of course I was. I never filled her in on my feelings for her so why would I expect her to feel the same pulling and burning that I did as soon as my eyes locked on hers?

I internally cleared my head of all the thoughts and externally cleared my throat as I spoke back to her.

"Yes, that's me."

"I know who you are, Edward. I was stating to my assistant that I would be taking you now."

Escorts had assistants? Bella Swan certainly does.

She motioned for me to follow her up the staircase. I had to grip the railing tightly. Though the staircase wasn't like the spiral one my mother had, it still had a bit of a curve to it and I didn't do well with going in circles. I was never a fun one to take to the fair either.

After we reached the top step, she stopped. I stopped behind her in time to keep from bumping into her. It was then that I was able to actually notice what she was wearing.

She had on a satin red robe which was tied, I assumed, in the front. It came down to rest right between the bend of her knee and the crease of her ass cheeks. The back of the robe was made of lace, showing just enough to tease and hiding enough to leave some for the imagination. I noticed her legs then, and that they were glistening. They looked so smooth and I resisted the urge to run my hand along the back of her thighs. On her feet she wore black, satin heels with bows on the back, and her toes peeked out of the front of the shoe. Her toes were painted a blood red to match the robe.

I must have gotten lost in her body because her voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Mr. Cullen!" she said, sounding as if she were running out of patience but then realizing she must be as nice as possible.

I decided to play with her a bit. "Mr. Cullen? Really, Bella, are we such strangers that you've taken to calling me by my last name? So formal. I don't like it." I winked at her.

She took a deep breath and don't think the rise and fall of her chest escaped my eyes.

"Fine, Edward. Follow me." She motioned me to 'come hither' with her polished black index finger as she turned back around and continued strutting down the hallway.

The hallway was close spaced. It felt like I had to walk with my arms to my side just to make sure I fit. I noticed many pictures that lined the walls. Most of them were black and white photos. I wasn't able to take much time to observe each photo but most of them were photos of people I didn't recognize. I didn't see Bella in any of the photos and thought it was odd that they hung pictures of strangers on their walls.

What if they're not strangers? I thought to myself. What if they're Bella's dearest friends? Or clients?

Okay, that was even weirder than hanging pictures of strangers on the walls.

For the second time today, I almost ran into the back of Bella as she came to an abrupt halt in front of a cherry oak door. I looked back behind me and saw that we had walked pretty far from the staircase to here.

She turned around and put a hand on my chest. "Now -" she started but immediately stopped herself. "Edward," she restated, "As I'm sure you already know, my services were paid for ahead by an outside party."

I nodded my head once in agreement. Being this close to her already, I nearly came in my pants. If I leaned just a few inches closer, her chest would be touching mine.

She apparently noticed how close we were and cleared her throat as she put a hand on my chest, ushering me to take a step back. "There are rules to this game and if you don't abide by these rules, consequences will be taken. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head again. This was me she was talking to. I would never have overstepped any boundaries with her.

"Okay, first and foremost. I was paid to give you 'the best fucking of your life' as I do so recall Mr. Whitlock stating. We fuck and we're done. I don't cuddle, I don't linger, and I don't make promises to run away together when the sun comes up. You're here to be fucked and as soon as the last of your semen is spilled from the tip of your dick into the condom provided by me, you are to pull out of whichever hole in my body you've taken to, dress, and leave. No kiss goodbyes, no sentimental hugs, no 'good game sport' pats on the ass. You leave.

Secondly, you don't talk about it to anyone. Not ever. You don't breathe a word of what happens behind this door to any soul, living or dead. You are not even to tell your stuffed bear, Edward. No, not even him." She raised an eyebrow at me, daring me to defy her word in saying I don't have a stuffed animal. I don't, but now is not the time to clear that up with her.

"You have read and signed an agreement while waiting, correct?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, Bella. I signed my life away promising I wouldn't tell everybody how good of a lay you were." I tried to ease the tension with humor. I had no luck, seeing how she didn't even crack a smile.

I sure hoped she would let loose behind that door or otherwise, we both would be wasting our time.

"Super. Now that everything of that nature is covered, I was also asked to add another member to our event tonight. Your birthday services will be performed by both myself as well as another woman, behind this door. Though she is already paid for, as am I, you still have the option of saying no to either or both of us. Do you still wish to continue with tonight's services, Edward?"

My mind came to a screeching halt. Jasper had paid for TWO of them? God bless him, I'd quite nearly kiss him on the mouth for this. Though I had no idea who was on the other side of that door, I was sure to be the luckiest man alive.

Bella's persona instantly relaxed after I told her I was still in for the upcoming events. Relaxing into her part, I assumed. To make it in this type of industry, acting is a big part of it. You must make your audience, or clients in this case, believe everything you need them to.

I did a case study on prostitution and escorting in my college Psychology class and came up with the fact that more than half of this job is acting.

Even though Bella was one of the most high class escorts I had ever heard of, she still fell into acting class with the rest of them. She was an actor. A damn good one for the prices people paid for her.

Though I'm sure I will hate myself for this later and will regret the fact that I slumped down right into the category with all the other low life's that often visit her doorstep, I decided right then and there that I was going to soak up as much of Bella as I could. I felt deeply for her all these years and if this is my only chance at being with her, than I was going to take the utmost advantage of the situation.

"Alright, big guy. Follow me." She turned the golden doorknob and for a second it felt as if I were walking into the wardrobe in Narnia.

She ushered me in front of her and followed behind me, closing the door and locking it.

I noticed there was another door in the room and a light coming from under the door. Even though it was dark outside, the black curtains were drawn closed. I looked around the room and spotted several candles that were lit, flickering with a small flame. The scent of strawberries wrapped around my body and filled my nose, causing me to inhale deeply.

I vividly remember Bella always smelling like strawberries.

I took a step forward but stopped as Bella came to stand in front of me.

She held my gaze as she started unbuttoning my dress shirt, slowly, taking her time with each one. She never took her eyes off of me as she came to the last button. With a flick of her fingers, it came open. She rubbed her hands over the planes of my chest, up to my shoulders, sliding the shirt completely off. It fell to the carpeted floor and I felt my cock straighten up as Bella dropped gracefully to her knees.

"Take your shoes off...now," she commanded. I instantly toed off both of my shoes and kicked them to the side.

She began unbuckling my belt and pulled it out from the loops of my pants, throwing it across the room. She then slowly unzipped them and unhooked the clasp holding them together. As soon as she removed her hand from them, my pants fell the ground, pooling around my feet.

She ran her hands up my thighs and I heard a barely audible moan emerge from deep in her throat as she got closer to the promised land. She hooked her fingers inside of the waistband of my briefs and yanked them down to my knees, springing my cock free.

I flushed a little but was ever so happy that my wingman was at full attention now, on his best behavior. I looked down at Bella, noticing her eyes slightly go wide and her pupils dilate significantly. She eyed my cock for a good minute before she untied her robe and let it drop from her delicate shoulders onto the floor around her. I saw that she was wearing a black, lacy bra with a red bow nestled between her boobs. Since she was on her knees in front of me, I couldn't get a great view of her lower half but I could make out that her panties matched the bra. Black lace with red bows settled on her hips.

She put her index finger in her mouth, sucking slightly and popping it out to run said finger up my shaft. I nearly came from the contact but I had to hold out further than just the foreplay.

She furrowed her brows and then raised one as a slow smirk played across her beautiful features. She looked up at me with her wide doe eyes, licking her lips and traced a finger down her abdomen, heading towards her underwear. When she reached the elastic of her panties, she traced the skin right above it before her hand vanished beneath the fabric.

My eyes closed for just a second before I felt the most amazing sensation. I looked down and Bella had taken me in her mouth. My knees buckled under my sudden dead weight and I was afraid I would fall over. I started to stumble backwards but Bella wrapped one hand around my leg under my ass to hold me steady while her other hand worked the bottom of my shaft while her perfect red lips worked the head.

She was teasing me and I knew this. I could tell from the look she gave me, looking up at me through her eyelashes, that she was gonna prove her worth to me tonight. She was going to use her best moves on me, that much I knew from the slight nibble she gave my dick before popping off of it. She smiled slightly, dabbing her mouth with her index finger, then licking her lips slow and seductively.

She rose to the balls of her feet and cocked her head to the side, staring at my cock. It made me feel quite inadequate, wondering how many she had seen. I personally felt I had been well endowed, but I had also never seen more than 3 dick's in my life. My own, my brother Jasper's and my cousin Emmett's. The latter 2 had been purely accident. My viewing of Jasper's peen had been when I walked in on him getting a blowjob from Jessica Stanley in the boys locker room during class change senior year. I had forgotten my backpack in my gym locker, having accidentally grabbed my gym bag to take to class. Emmett's peen viewing had been on his 21st birthday when he drunkenly whipped it out for the entire bar to see.

I inwardly facepalmed for thinking ridiculous thoughts while I was on display for Bella. I looked down at the same time her eyes snapped up to mine. She grabbed hold of my balls, tight enough to scare me but not tight enough to actually hurt.

I tensed out of instinct to protect my jewels from harm and Bella giggled a musical laugh. She then opened her mouth wide and did what no woman had ever done to me.

She took every inch of my cock in her mouth. She slid her throat down my shaft, making it slick with her saliva before sliding back up and off, leaving my dick dangling and shining with her spit.

Before I could even register what had just happened, or even save it in my spank bank for later, she stood up completely, grabbing both my wrists with her tiny hands and led me to the bed behind us.

She pushed me onto the bed at the same time that the door inside the room opened. I looked over towards the doorway and saw the second most beautiful woman my eyes had ever seen. Second to Bella, of course.

Her golden blonde hair hung in loose waves down her back, almost reaching her waist. She wore a deep purple satin robe, much like Bella's with lace in the back and a black sash tied around her. Even in the darkly lit room, I could see that her eyes were a strange deep blue, like a storm in the sky. She wore no emotion on her face, except a tiny, barely there smirk.

I noticed that she was barefoot as she strolled out of what I now knew was the bathroom and walked to a small black card table across the room. I looked to Bella to find any answers, but her expression gave none, other than what looked to be contentment. The blonde, who's name I was sure I would never know, kept her back to us as she untied her sash and let it drop to her feet. The ink on her back didn't escape me as I took her beauty in, from head to toe. She had two "S" shaped tattoo's on her back, one on the left and one on the right, on either side of her spine, the jet black ink mashing beautifully with her skin.

She turned to me and I couldn't help but stare. I had never seen boobs that big except in the porn Jasper had bought me for my 18th birthday. Her smirk turned into a smile as she took in my reaction to her body. She walked to the bed and grabbed the waistband of my underwear and yanked them down to my feet, and off of my body completely. She threw them across the room.

"Thanks for the souvenir," she said in a sultry voice.

Bella then forced me onto my back, and crawled on top of me, straddling me. She reached behind her head and pulled out a tiny hair pin, springing her hair loose to fall around her alabaster shoulders. She leaned forward, causing her mahogany hair to fall forward into her face.

She bent down over me, bringing her lips to my ear and said three simple words.

"Close your eyes."

BPOV

"Wh-what?" you stammer. I almost giggle at the sight of you stumbling over your words. It's amazing the power I hold over men. But you're not just any man, oh no.

You are the man I've been waiting for.

"Close. Your. Eyes," I repeat and you do as told and slowly close your lids.

Rosalie crawls onto the bed above your head and sits back on her calves, waiting for instruction. We already laid ground rules for you and she knows better than to go off on her own thing like she usually does.

I begin kissing your stubbly face, peppering your cheeks with tiny pecks, and just this small act of affection makes your dick twitch. I don't hold back my giggle this time. You're so wound up, love. It sends a tingle throughout my entire body.

I shower you in heavier kisses now, from the hollow of your throat to the base of your cock. I look up to Rosalie and see she's licking her lips. I slowly shake my head at her, showing disapproval. "Not now," I speak with my actions.

I focus my attention back to you. You truly are a beautiful being. The most beautiful being I had ever seen. The coppery bronze mess on the top of your head, your perfect emerald eyes, the blindingly white teeth that I know sit behind those gorgeous, plump lips. It's taking everything I had in me not to lean forward and take your bottom lip between my teeth. That won't end well for either of us, so I refrain. The will power and control I have is astounding. Even to me.

I slide down your naked body, and cut right to the chase by taking your cock in my mouth entirely, as far down my throat you will go. I have no gag reflex, so pushing it down far isn't a problem. I only stop when my mouth comes in contact with your stomach at the base of your cock. There is no more for me to take so I start swallowing.

A loud moan emerges from your lips and your eyes snapping open is almost audible. I growl from my throat as you try to wrap your hands in my hair. Luckily, Rosalie knows this is a big mistake so she grabs your hands immediately, pinning them above your head. It's not your fault, love. You don't know all the rules of the game just yet. Just once, I'd like to be able to let loose with the men I bed. I'd like to lose all control and turn off all senses and just fuck, but I've got a job to do and enjoying my job was not in the description.

I'm sucking you for all I'm worth and your moaning gets louder. Your beautiful sex noises cause me to drip between my legs. I know Rosalie can smell it now because she closes her eyes, barely, and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. She's so anxious, I know this, but she must wait.

I look up to make sure your eyes are still closed. Like the good man you are, they remain shut. I make eye contact with Rosalie and she knows what's next. Though nothing on my body ever gets tired, I release your cock from my mouth to keep up appearances. I hold my hand out to her and she places a medium sized amount of green aloe gel in my hands. I learned this little trick from Rosalie; the aloe gel gives the same sensation as a mouth or a wet pussy. If you grow bored from sucking on a cock for too long, squeeze a small amount into your hands and pump them with the gel. It leaves your mouth free to do other things.

Your eyes stay closed, as though you don't notice the difference between my mouth and my hand. You push your hips upward into my hands, motioning me to go faster.

I don't want you to burst just yet. It's way too early in my game for that. I increase the speed of my hand a tiny amount.

I stop pumping you and your eyes fly open and land right on me. I crawl back up your body and your eyes follow me up. I kiss you on the corners of your mouth and then place a light, but urgent kiss on your luscious lips.

Every kiss is a test of strength for me.

Rosalie lets go of your hands, gets up and moves to the foot of the bed. She settles herself between your legs and then takes your cock into her mouth, starting back up where I left off.

While she pumps you with her mouth, I trace light circles across your stomach. I look to Rosalie and admire her work. Her head bobs slowly up and down and I know she's working you very well. We learn from and teach each other so I know she's working you as well as I had been. If your eyes were still closed, I doubt you would be able to tell the difference between her mouth and mine.

I smile at her and even though she cannot smile back, her eyes tell me everything I need to know.

I lay down beside you, propping myself up with my elbow. I lean down to whisper in your ear, "does it feel good, baby?" I run my fingers through your hair, causing the scent to waft through the air, right under my nose.

I nearly lost it.

Rosalie growled at me. My eyes snapped to hers and I knew she was right. I couldn't let you get the best of me. I could not lose you so early. Should I show any signs of relenting, you would more than likely never want me again.

That is the easy part though. If I can keep me charade going long enough, you will never be able to go without me again.

"Yes, oh fuck...oh my...unghh," you grunt. Your hands go to Rosalie's head. Unlike me, a light head pet is nothing to her. Her turn on is pulling to the point of almost ripping hair out of her scalp. You would be dead before you ripped a single hair out of her head, though.

I try to calm myself down by playfully kissing your lips while Rosalie continues to suck you like her life depends on it.

You're an important one, Mr. Cullen, and you don't even know it.

It's feeling amazing to you, I can tell. The way your body moves and shifts and writhes under her, you gently pull on her hair to beg her to keep going. She is getting turned on now, I can smell her lust. She takes your tug as permission to deep throat you. She bobs her head up and down, causing your dick to get coated with the wetness in her throat.

You stretch your legs and you curl your toes tight. You're on the edge, and all three of us know that. You release your grasp on Rosalie's hair. Five more seconds and you'd be toppling over into pure bliss, being overtaken by your orgasm.

I, however, have other plans for you, my love.

"Stop," is all I say. It's all I need to say. Rosalie halts her movements, then pulls up off of your cock, making a small "pop" noise. Your eyes shift to mine, searching for an answer as to why I made her stop. They go between me and Rosalie a few times before landing on me, finally.

I see your stomach relax and know that the tingling sensation in the pit of it had subsided for the moment. I also see relief cross your expression. Whether from almost cumming within the first few minutes of a blowjob or from cumming under Rosalie's expert movements, I'll never know.

You reach up to touch my face. Your touch is a shock to me. It's so careful, unlike the others who are very handsy and grab whatever they can. You gently tug at the back of my neck. I lean down with you pull and you initiate the kiss this time.

This kiss is urgent. "We need you to cum, baby," I say sweetly. You smile a panty dropping smile and stretch your neck to kiss my forehead while reaching to touch my bra covered boob. I move your hand to the middle of the material and you pop open the clasp. The bra opens my chest to you, but leaves my nipples covered. You furrow your brow and slide your hand up to the strap on my left shoulder, pushing the fabric down my arm. I take that as a request to remove my bra. I lean away from you to take the other strap off and drop the bra beside the bed.

Your eyes widen at the sight of my chest. I smile and run my hands through your hair, knowing fully how well endowed I am.

Rosalie moves from between your legs to the other side of your body. She places her hand on your chest and rubs a finger over your nipple. You slightly shy away from her touch, showing distaste for that particular action. I laugh lightly, knowing not every man likes his nipples fondled. She scowls at me, but with a smirk on her face.

I smile at her and we lean in over top of you for an easy kiss. Without my prodding, I feel her tongue tease my bottom lip as our easy kiss turns into a passionate lip lock. I pull my hand up to her hair and grasp tightly. She sighs softly into my mouth and I know she's enjoying this as much as you are.

You move your hands to rest on each of our asses, groping gently. You're testing your limits; that I can see without looking at you. She moans again from your touch and I pinch her nipple easily. Though she seems tougher, she can't take rough loving as well as I can. I know her limits as well she knows mine, and pinching any part of her harder than I am now would end up with us wrestling on the floor. As perfect as that that may seem to most, it's not the prettiest of sights.

While one hand is working her nipple, I ease down to place a trail of light kisses from her mouth to between her boobs. I then move my mouth to the boob being left unattended while fingers knead the other. She gasps outloud, taken by surprise my forwardness. She is usually the one to initiate our contact but tonight I took the lead. I feel the need to impress you, though I'm not sure why.

Her eyes roll into the back of her head before shutting as I take her nipple into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it. My now free hand glides over her stomach and slowly inches towards her bare pussy. I stop right at her pubic bone and her eyes fly open, glaring into mine.

I tear my eyes away from her begging ones and look to you. Your eyes are not on me though. They are on my hand, which is hovering over her. She pushes her hips toward my fingers, pleading with me to continue downward. I simply smile at her and look back to you.

You push up onto your elbows, pure lust in your eyes as your gaze shifts between us. You reach for my hand and you guide me down to her entrance. I'm fully aware of how to please a woman; Rosalie and I have done so for each other many times. To humor you, though, I let your fingers lead the way.

She sucks in a deep breath as our fingers graze her lips. Together, we tease around the spot she's pleading for our to touch. I take the lead and plunge my fingers deep into her. The breath she had been holding flew out of her mouth, followed a slew of profanities, some in English, some in her native tongue of Russian. Though I can't understand her, I know her words are out of pure pleasure. I pull out of her wet center and drag my fingers towards her clit. She doubles over, throwing her arms around me and hanging onto my for dear life as I rub her, faster and faster. We smile at each other as she bucks her hips against my hand.

I look down to you and you're pumping yourself with one hand. I grab that hand and bring it to Rosalie's entrance. You slip two fingers deep inside of her, working her in and out while I rub fast circles on her clit. She jerks every which way and pulls me closer to her, talking fast in Russian. From the few phrases I've picked up on being around her, I know she's saying something along the lines of "fuck" and "no". I can only assume she's begging us not to stop.

I do stop, though and pull your hand out along with mine. She shoots me a look that could kill but I simply kiss her deeply, ensuring her she will get hers soon enough.

I usher you to lean up and Rosalie takes your spot on the bed, with her legs bent at the knees and spread wide. I turn you around to face her.

"Fuck her," I tell you. You raise an eyebrow at me. "Don't question me. Do as I say. Now, fuck her," I say, grabbing Rosalie's knee. You don't take any time at all before you're kneeling in front of her. You lean down to her, sliding your rock hard length along her shiny, wet folds before easing inside.

"Fuck," you moan. "She feels amazing." You look down to her and say "God, you're so wet," as if it's a complete mystery. You pause after one thrust.

"Don't want to cum so soon?" I ask you tauntingly. You raise both eyebrows at me this time before returning your gaze to Rosalie. You go back to thrusting in and out of her, and I sit above her head, my legs on either side of her above her shoulders. You lean your body forward til you are laying on top of her. I raise my hips up to your mouth, showing you what I want.

I hold onto the headboard for support. You kiss my mouth before lowering your face down to meet my hips. You thrust hard into Rosalie, causing her to moan underneath and you moaning as well into my sex. You quicken your pace inside of her and I can tell from the look on your face you are struggle to keep control and not give in to the deep burn in the pit of your stomach. You slow your movement and focus your attention on eating me alive.

A gasp emerges from deep within me and a few minutes after, I scream with pleasure as my orgasm takes my entire body by surprise. I've jumped over the edge, free falling into bliss.

Riding wave after wave of my orgasm, it slowly subsides and I lower my body back down onto the bed. I feel a light sheen of sweat forming on my forehead and am taken aback by the pleasure I had just gotten.

Never has a man made me cum from his mouth and never had I had an orgasm like that with any part of a man's body.

"I want to cum inside you, Bella." I felt Rosalie's body still beside my legs and I look at you. I'm shocked by your forwardness but not surprised at all. You've slowed your pushing motions to a crawl and stop altogether. You pull out of her and say "switch positions please."

I look down at Rosalie as she stares up at me. I slightly nod to her and crawls out from underneath you. I lay on my back, as requested and she takes my previous spot above my head. She places a hand on either knee, waiting for one of us to begin moving.

You smile at me and roll me over. I kneel on the bed and am facing Rosalie. You scoot up closer to me, positioning yourself the way you want. Without warning, you push into me and I instantly feel you hit my spot. Gradually gaining speed, you start pounding into me from behind. I haven't been fucked like this in a long time and for the first time I'm enjoying myself. I am enjoying this so much, I almost forget the job I'm doing.

Almost.

I never let myself get in too deep to forget why I'm here, in front of you, underneath any and every man I've ever slept with.

Rosalie cups her hand on my face, knowing what I'm thinking. She shakes her head slowly and brings a finger to her lips, signaling me to stop my thoughts and enjoy it while this lasts.

I know you won't last long this way; no man does.

"Too good...gonna...can't...fuck..." you say in a deep voice. Rosalie tries to move this right along and slides down under me. She puts both hands on my cheeks and starts speaking Italian to me.

"_We won't do this forever. Remember? This is the last one. Your singer. You know that, I know that. Enjoy it."_

I smile at her, my jerking up and down as you continuously pound into me.

"_My singer. I've waited through every man for this. I'd always hoped it would be him. He's just a job, though, Rosalie. I can't get too attached now. Not yet. Not til I get permission."_

She made a crooked face and scowled at me, not even having to say anything for me to know what she was thinking.

"_Fuck him," _she says anyways.

I grin at her and she leans up to kiss me on the cheek.

"Bella, I can't hold...ohhh, ungh..." you tell me and it's then that I know you can't fight off the warm, tight sensation that has found it's way back into your abdomen.

You push harder into me and it hits my special spot. The spot no man has ever hit. If I could cry, it would bring tears to my eyes now. I feel another wave rising from my very core and I let it take me over. I lay my head down on Rosalie and reach my hand back to where you are gripping my hips, signaling you.

You take that as an okay to let go as you thrust one last time into me before allowing your own, much anticipated orgasm overcome you. Your movements are shorter now but faster, emptying out every last drop of yourself into me.

You lay on top of me, allowing your breathing to even out.

I look to Rosalie once more and grin widely.

EPOV

I walked down the staircase, my clothes slightly disheveled, and a huge grin on my face. I knew I could never speak of what happened in that room but it was very much the best thing I had ever experienced.

I was a little ashamed of the fact that I had fallen asleep shortly after. When I woke up, I didn't see Bella or the blonde anywhere. I had been dressed sometime in my sleep and arranged onto a pillow under the covers.

When I got up to leave, I noticed a post-it note stuck to the door. Grabbing it, I opened the door and read the note after shutting the door behind me.

_Edward,_

_I know what I said, but I'd like to see you again. Meet me for dinner?_

_Bella Italia in Seattle next Friday at 8._

_I'll pick you up_

_Sincerely,_

_Bella_

I couldn't help but smile at my success. What had she said earlier? She doesn't see guys after she beds them? Also, I couldn't help but grin widely at my double success at getting her to go out in public.

Walking past the front desk, I noticed that Irina wasn't occupying her station anymore. I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was early in the morning and I wondered if Jasper would be up for meeting me for breakfast.

I stepped out onto the front porch of Bella's house, spotting my car in the driveway where I had left it. I felt a small sting on my neck and reached up to touch it. It stung worse when I touched it and I felt a small bump.

I unlocked my car and got inside. I pulled down the visor to look in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I saw.

A hickey! I, Edward Cullen at age 25 had gotten a hickey. Adults didn't get those, I reasoned. I couldn't be seen with one of these. Mother would flip her wig and Emmett would beg to know details.

I wouldn't go back on my word so I wouldn't be disclosing any details of my night.

Maybe a little, but I definitely wouldn't be saying I got a hickey from an escort. Especially not an escort named Bella freaking Swan.

I concluded with myself that I would just have to use some of Alice's powder she had lying around the house.

I drove down the driveway, more excited than ever. Despite my hickey.

BPOV

"He's gone Bella," Rosalie says to me. I walk out of the bathroom and look out the window. "What now?"

"Now, we wait." I close the curtains and sit on the bed.

"Do you think he'll show up Friday?" she asks me, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I know he will. But I can't have him go there. Felix won't like that very much. You know the rules. No publicity. Maybe I'll call him early Friday. Change of plans, you think?"

She grins at me and touches my shoulder. "Oh, Bella. What have you got planned now?"

"I may feel a little 'sickness' coming on. I'm not so sure I made a reservation and you know how hard it is to get into that place. I think I'll have him come here. I need to call Felix inform him of how right he was."

"Right about what?" she raises an eyebrow at me.

"_Mio cantante._ He knows when we find our singers, we must be allowed to keep them for ourselves. Strict rules from Aro himself. He knows this."

"Whatever you say, Bella," she says to me and gets up to walk out of the room. "Did you at least get a souvenir to know he's it?" she asks, leaning in the doorway.

"Oh yes, my love. Stole a taste this morning before he woke," I reply to her.

My mind is instantly filled with his scent and taste.

"He's the one."

End A/N: 7k+ words? Whew!

Now, who's got questions?


End file.
